


Guardian

by BreakfastTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Sora makes a new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Sora has a nightmare, but a little guardian from another world is there to make sure his dreams are good.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist putting Carbuncle in Kingdom Hearts <3

The seas of the Caribbean shone in the sunlight. Sora basked in the warmth. He tilted his head back and smiled. It felt so much like home here. Looked like it, too. Of all the worlds they’d ever been to, only this one reminded him of Destiny Islands. The sand and the sea and the beautiful blue sky. It stirred up old feelings, homesickness he shoved aside like always. He waded into the sea, feeling its weight pushing and pulling him. The sound of the waves soothed him. He closed his eyes and gave himself a chance to just be.

Thunder cracked through the sky. Rain spattered his face. Sora opened his eyes. Angry storm clouds blotted out the blue. Sora stepped back. Lightning slashed through the horizon. Wind tore around him. He needed to find cover.

Something curled around his ankle.

Frowning, Sora looked down into the frothing, angry sea.

Something monstrous had hold of him.

The Kraken.

It gave one hard tug and ripped him away from the beach. He didn’t have time to cry out. It pulled him into the water, hauling him in, further from the surface, from the light. Sora tried to kick free, tried to swim to the surface, but he couldn’t escape, couldn’t break free, couldn’t -

A sound woke Sora up. His heart pounded in his chest, lungs gasping for air. He stared up at the ceiling of the ship’s bunk room, the last dregs of his nightmare falling away. He pressed a hand to his chest. He was okay. He’d woken up. He wasn’t sinking into the sea, pulled into the depths by the Kraken.

He was exhausted. Sweat glued his loose pyjamas to his skin. He’d kicked the bedsheets off. He shivered in the ship’s night-time darkness. He didn’t like how dark it was. He could just picture Heartless pulling themselves out of the shadows, racing to steal his –

Another sound. Kinda like a squeak.

What was that? Dragging himself upright, Sora looked around, trying to spot the source of the sound. He just about resisted the urge to summon his Keyblade. Whatever it was, the noise hadn’t come from either Donald or Goofy, and a quick check of his jacket revealed Jiminy in the hood, snoring with a smile. Huh. So what was it?

He heard it again. Sora looked down to his feet and there it was; a tiny little creature, kinda like a fox, with greenish blue fur and a horn made of red crystal. Sora didn’t feel any alarm. It wasn’t a Heartless or an Unversed or a Nobody. It looked way too friendly for that. More than that; Sora could feel the light. Smiling, Sora reached out and the creature rushed forwards, nuzzling its cheek against his hand. Sora laughed. “Hi!” He kept his voice quiet; he didn’t want to wake the others. They’d had some tough fights lately. “Where did you come from? Are you lost?”

The creature squeaked, and Sora’s phone vibrated from where he’d left it on the small nightstand. Who’d be calling at this time of night? Maybe Riku? Before Sora could get up, the little furry thing ran off, picked up the phone in its teeth, and brought it to Sora, dropping it in his lap. The creature chirped again, and the phone gave another buzz.

“Huh?” Sora reached for the phone and saw the message icon flashing. He tapped it.

_Hi, Sora! It’s nice to meet you! You can call me Carbuncle._

The message beneath it showed a waving moogle.

“Carbuncle?” Sora looked up. “This is… from you?”

The phone buzzed. _Sure is!_

“And I don’t need to type out my responses?”

_Nope!_

“Oh, good! I’m still kinda slow at that,” Sora said. He leaned back. “So, why are you here?”

_You were having a bad dream so I woke you up and chased it away._ Carbuncle sat back, tail brushing Sora’s legs. _I’m good at that._

“Thank you,” Sora said. His mind drifted back to it, to the feeling of being trapped under water, pulled deeper and deeper by some terrible creature. “How did you find me?”

Carbuncle’s head tilted to one side. _I guess I followed your light. And when I found you, I knew you were having a nightmare. It won’t come back._

Sora’s fingers brushed over Carbuncle’s fur. He’d never felt anything so soft. “I’ll never have any nightmares?”

The message took a few moments this time. _You’ll never have that nightmare again._

“Oh.” Sora shook himself. He couldn’t be this ungrateful. “Thank you. That would’ve been a bad one.”

_I’m a dream expert!_ Another picture flashed up on screen – this one a very determined looking moogle. _I never let anyone have bad dreams if I can help it._

“You’re a Dream Eater!” Sora said. “I guess that’s why you can only talk through my phone.”

Another picture flashed onscreen – it looked like a confused moogle. _What’s a Dream Eater? I’m Carbuncle!_

Sora laughed. “Okay, you’re Carbuncle. I never met one of you before.”

_That’s because there’s only one of me._ Carbuncle jumped onto Sora’s head. _You’ll never find another Carbuncle no matter how many worlds you go to!_

“Hey! My hair’s not a bed!”

_Sure it is! It’s so big and soft._

Chuckling, Sora reached up and lifted Carbuncle. “Your world’s okay, right? Or did you want us to go there next?”

Carbuncle chirped. _My world’s okay. Don’t worry, not a Heartless in sight! While everything’s so calm there, I had time to explore other placed. And I knew something wasn’t right, so I stopped by._

“I’m really glad you did.” Sora yawned. “Sorry. I guess I’m still tired. Kinda had a rough time on the last world.”

_That’s okay. That’s why I’m here. To make sure you get lots of good sleep._ Carbuncle danced around the bed, making a spot to settle in. _I promise you’ll only have nicest dreams tonight. I can’t keep the nightmares away for ever, but I will tonight._

Sora curled on his side. Carbuncle nipped the sheets and dragged them to Sora’s hand. “Thank you.” He pulled them up to his shoulders. “Hey, Carbuncle?”

A chirp.

“Will I see you again?”

_Sora! You know you don’t have to see me to know I’m with you._

Sora put his hand on his chest. A warm glow sat there. “Right.”

Carbuncle padded up to Sora and settled at his side, a soothing, warm weight.

“What’s your world like?” Sora asked.

_It’s big! And once a year, there’s a festival I love to go to with my friend. It’s called the Chocobo Moogle Festival, and there are fireworks and –_

And Sora’s eyes closed before he finished reading the sentence.

As promised, he only had nice dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr!](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
